memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Act Four
On board the mothership the away team beams aboard the vessel as the lights are at condition red and they turn on their SIMs beacons and look around the deck as Typhuss looks at them. What the hell happened here says Typhuss as he looks at the team. Commander Mitchell checks a down Alliance soldier. I don't know but it looks like they didn't give up without a fight this soldier's weapon's clip is empty Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the weapon and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. Well let's see if we can find some answers says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. They walk to the Pel'tak as the lights flicker and the alarm is blaring they see more dead bodies and scorch marks on the bulkheads, and then they see a familar enemy as Commander Mitchell looks over at Admiral Kira. Is that what I think that is Commander Mitchell says as she sees the body. Typhuss looks at it. Yeah, its a Jaffa says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Lieutenant Y'Cari looks at them. We've not heard from them since the war, maybe a bit from Ishta's rebel group and those Jaffa that the Helena encountered Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at the symbol on the forehead as Commander Mitchell looks at him. Recongize the symbol? Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No, I have never seen that symbol before says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. On the bridge of the Kingston Captain Tyson is shocked by this. How could the Jaffa of gotten ahold of a Alliance mothership? Captain Tyson says as he speaks to the away team via com. Admiral Kira's voice comes over the com. They could have attacked the ship and took control of it says Typhuss over the com. Captain Tyson looks at the Ensign at the ops console. Any sign of Lucian Alliance vessels in the area? Captain Tyson says as he looks at the ensign at the ops console. She looks at the console. No sir nothing on the sensors the Ensign says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Admiral sensors aren't picking up anything around the sector Captain Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Admiral Kira chimes in. What if the Alliance have cloaking devices says Typhuss over the com. He looks at the Ensign. Start scanning for tachyon signatures Captain Tyson says as he looks at the young ensign. She nods and starts working on the console. On board the Alliance vessel Commander Mitchell looks at the Admiral. Sir let's move the Pel'tak and see what the logs can tell us Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. The away team heads to the Pel'tak. At the Pel'tak they force the doors open as sparks erupt from the ceiling as they move into the bridge and sees more dead bodies as they search the room for survivors, Typhuss turns the body over and sees the same Jaffa warriors that they encountered on their way to the Pel'tak as he turns to Commander Mitchell.